Thar Designs proposes to use supercritical fluid extraction (SFE) to extract michellamine from the plant material Anistrocladus korupensis. Thar Designs also proposes to separate the monomers and the dimers by manipulating the pressure and temperature of the extraction. To separate michellamin A from B, Thar has proposed two unique solutions that have not been tried earlier. One would be using a unique stereospecific probe and the other is to use a chromatographic technique. We believe that at least one of them would work for sure.